A Certain Peace
by Blackhawks85
Summary: What happens when Jane and Maura are seperately considering telling the other that they have feelings towards each other, but are too scared that it will ruin their friendship? Do they just go for it or stay in their safe and normal?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a FanFic here. Be gentle. It is still a work in progress and am currently writing chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Obviously I do not own these characters, I just enjoy them and write them how I wish they were.**

**Chapter 1: Awareness**

The clock read 5am as Jane tossed and turned trying to no avail to get back to sleep. She looked over at her date from the previous night who was in a deep sleep. Brad was his name, and he was a kind man, one of those that you could take home to Ma. She liked him, and they had been seeing each other for about a month. It amazed her that he put up with her sometimes considering her long hours and days between seeing each other, but it was nice to have someone for a change. She studied his face while he slept. He was a rugged looking man with a slightly heavier version of a five o'clock shadow and gorgeous tan skin. She rolled back over as she thought about just giving up and getting in the shower to start her day early. She then thought of the stack of papers on her desk which persuaded her to wait. She thought of calling Maura to see if she wanted to grab breakfast, but didn't want to bother her this early. Finally she jumped out of bed and decided to take Joe Friday on a run. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, threw on her tennis shoes and ran out the door leaving a note for Brad in case he awoke when she wasnt there.

What was bothering her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She threw in her ear buds and cranked up the music, trying desperately to block out the sound of her own thoughts and to motivate herself to keep moving. She looked around her baron neighborhood and actually enjoyed that she felt so alone in such a big place. Through the years she had grown ever more independent year by year. She needed someone rarely and most of the time when she did, it was Maura. She was the only person that saw through the rough and tough wall that Jane put up around herself. They were inseparable most days. They'd have coffee in the morning, lunch, mid afternoon coffee, and sometimes a drink after work. It was routine, it was familiar, and that was the way Jane liked it. Change was what she did not deal well with. Before she knew it she looked down at her watch and realized it was already 5:45am, she turned around heading back for home and over the song blasting in her ear she thought she heard a scream. She pulled her earphones out and stopped for a moment canvassing around. She started to think she was making things up, just as she lifted the earphones to replace them in her ears, she heard someone scream again. The noise was followed by what sounded like garbage cans being tossed around and tires screeching. She ran down the adjacent alley turning right and saw a rather old Chevy speeding away. It was brown with a busted tail light and a crack in the back windshield. She ran towards its direction scanning for something, anything that would tell her what she had witnessed. As she approached, she saw a young woman laying on the ground, not moving. She ran to her looking over her to find where all the blood was coming from. She lifted up the garbage can on top of her only to see what appeared to be a letter opener protruding through her chest. She looked around scanning for any witnesses, no one. The streets were still eerily quiet. She reached down to her phone and dialed 911. "Hello this is Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm calling to report an attack. She isn't breathing, and there is a lot of blood. I don't think she is going to make it. I'm in the back alley off of Acorn Street. Victim is in her late 20s, early 30s and the assailant fled in an older model brown Chevy with a busted tail light and cracked rear windshield." The 911 operator informed her that the bus would arrive in 2 minutes and to stay on the phone. She desperately yelled for the girl to wake up as she pumped at her chest and breathed air into her mouth. "Come on stay with me!" When Jane heard the sirens she ran to the main road to flag them there. She was covered in blood after attempting CPR. The paramedics ran towards the woman and felt for a pulse. They shocked her heart several times with no avail. "I'm sorry ma'am, she didn't make it." Jane had already known this, but his words still made her cringe. She picked up her phone again and called Maura, Korsak, and Frost. She informed all of them of the incident and asked for them to meet her.

Maura walked around to see the flashing blue lights, which she was all too well accustomed to at this point. She walked quickly towards the scene observing some new faces and greeting the familiar ones. She saw a tall, thin, beautiful woman with her back to her. She shocked herself as she came to the realization that it was Jane. Her legs looked amazing, her skin was glowing, and clearly the running mixed with the excitement had released endorphins that made her skin look as vibrant as it did. She was breathtaking with no makeup and hair up in a ponytail. She suddenly remembered her dream from the previous night and got embarrassed. These dreams had been reoccurring more frequently lately and she wondered if her subconscious was trying to tell her something or if it was just nonsense. She had always enjoyed Jane's company. After all, she was her best friend how could she not. But lately she felt different around Jane. It felt like they were flirting but neither wanted to notice it or admit it. Maura approached Jane, "Hey Janie, early start today huh?" Maura said as she rubbed Jane's back quickly to say hello. "Oh hey Maur. Yea, something wouldn't let me sleep. It was like my brain wouldn't shut off. Now I'm wondering if I would have listened earlier could I have prevented this from happening." "Hindsight is always 20/20 my friend. Don't think for one second that you are responsible for this. Clearly this sick individual likes to see people suffer. From what I can see just looking at the entry wound he stuck serrated knife into her diaphragm. I can't be sure till I get her back to the lab, but if that is the case then she painfully suffocated on her own blood." Jane turned to Korsak, "Any leads on the car that I saw yet?" "Not yet Jane." "Alright Frost I need you to go to the office and start working the profile of the Doe. I need names. In the meantime, it might do me some good to take a shower and put on some decent clothes. Don't think the lieutenant would appreciate me spending the day in my bloody workout clothes. Maura did you have coffee yet?" Maura looked up from her clipboard that she had been jotting down notes on, "As a matter a fact I haven't." "Perfect. I hit the timer on the coffee pot. It should be ready when we get there. Sound like a plan?" "Sure does. I'll drive us over there." As Maura and Jane started towards the car Jane glanced at Maura's outfit. It was a beautiful olive toned dress that hugged her enough to frame her body. It really brought out the tone of her eyes. She looked stunning and Jane almost told her so. But, she caught herself before she said anything. She didn't want to sound like she was checking out her best friend even though she kind of was. She had always thought that Maura was gorgeous, but lately she could see something was different. She decided she'd ask her about it over coffee when they got to her apartment. She put Joe Friday in the backseat of Maura's car, hopped in the front seat and they headed towards her apartment.

Jane rushed to hop in the shower assuring Maura she would only be 15 minutes. She stripped off the bloody clothes and put them in a plastic bag, sitting them on the bathroom counter. She jumped in letting the water hit her face and her chest as blood fell from her body and swept away down the drain. She couldn't help to think about the girl's life having a tragically similar end. She still after all these years couldn't get used to the sight of such cruelty. It almost made her doubt her hope for humanity. After she had rinsed and washed herself she threw on a towel and headed towards the laundry room realizing the clothes she wanted to wear were hanging up in there. "Maur did you get yourself a cup of coffee?" Maura looked up at Jane to respond and she saw Jane in a cream color towel, with beads of water still on her body and her hair wild after a quick towel dry. "Uh. um. Ya, ya I did. I was um..." _Shit Maura think, speak, do anything except look at Jane's legs. "_I was just going to make you some when I heard the shower turn off. Clearly I wasn't listening well enough." Jane smiled and shut the door to the laundry room and threw on some underwear and a pair of pants. Then she grabbed a cami to throw on under her dress shirt and jacket. As she opened the door she looked at Maura. She loved how comfortable Maura looked in her home. She picked up the coffee to take a sip as she heard squeaks coming down the hallway. _Oh my God! I forgot Brad was here. I haven't even told Maura that we were sleeping together yet. Shit._ Maura leaned back on her stool to see a half asleep man in a pair of boxer briefs walking towards her. She shot a look back towards Jane as Jane uncomfortably tried to pretend nonchalant about it as she silently freaked out inside. "Brad. You remember Maura." Brad paused as he groggily looked up at Maura suddenly realizing that he and Jane weren't alone in the apartment at 7:30 in the morning. He laughed and starting back peddling towards the bedroom. "Oh hey Maura. Sorry for my lack of clothing, I wasn't aware that Jane had anyone over." Maura sat there for a minute, feeling mixed emotions. She was happy that her best friend was clearly having intimate relations with someone finally after all the nagging she had done about it being good for her. But oddly enough, somehow this realization stung more than please her. "Hi Brad. Nice to see you again. Or should I say it's nice to see some of you for the first time." He laughed uncomfortably as he covered himself up and backed into the bedroom. Jane watched with her hand over her face. She felt like such an asshole forgetting that he was there. She spoke quickly and quietly, "Maura I am so sorry. I was going to tell you about him and me later on today, but then all of that happened earlier and I honestly completely forgot he was here. Wow that makes me sound like such a bitch doesn't it?" "You've had a hard start to the day Jane. But that immunoglobulin A would explain the reason why you looked the way you did earlier." She stopped herself thinking… _Really Maura? Why don't you just announce that you thought she looked hot. _Jane paused at the realization that Maura was telling her that she looked pretty earlier. She tried not to react but a sly smile crept across her face as she spoke, "And how exactly did I look earlier?" Maura froze. She was hoping Jane would let it go. "Uh, well, I just meant to say that you looked, um relaxed. You know confident and sure of yourself." _Nice recovery Maura, not. God what are you doing? _Jane rolled her eyes as a bit of embarrassment came across her body at the thought of Maura thinking about her being with Brad. "Ok Maur, drink up, we need to get back to the office." Brad walked back around the corner fully clothed this time. Jane looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry I didn't warn you that she was here. I went for a run earlier and came across a murder so I had to come back home and shower off and Maura drove me. Needless to say it's been a peachy start to my morning." Brad walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her back and gave her an understanding look. Maura looked away and felt a jealous pang in her stomach. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why lately she had been getting these overwhelming feelings about Jane. All she wanted was to be near her and seeing Brad with his hands and lips on her was almost too much for her. "Jane, I'm going to go get in the car. Just come down when you are ready. Brad it was nice to see you again." She was practically running out the door as she shut if firmly behind her. She leaned against the wall for a second trying to get a hold of herself, and she walked downstairs to her car.

Maura sat in the car, endlessly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for Jane. _What is she doing up there? Wait, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, just relax. Maybe she is just finishing getting ready. Should I tell her how seeing her kiss him made me feel? No. I can't go there yet. I need to feel her out. Maybe I should tell her about the dreams I have been having. Maybe that will incite more questions and then I can tell her that she is all I think about lately. Yes. That's what I'll do. _Just as Maura was finishing plotting her confession to Jane, Jane walked down the stairs and got in the car. "What was with practically bolting out of the apartment up there? Are you alright?" Maura apologized, "I don't know what's going on with me lately. I've been having this reoccurring dream during my REM cycle. Which of course you know is the only time you can have those dreams..." _Shut up Maura, stop being nervous. She's your best friend, she won't judge you. "_Anyway, I have just been trying to figure out it's meaning and I don't really know how to." Jane looked at her inquisitively and concerned. Maura started the car and started to pull away from Jane's apartment. "Well, would you care to share the dream? Maybe I can help." Maura froze. _This is the moment. Do I let it go? What if she maybe feels the same way as I do and I don't do it? But what if she gets freaked out by me telling her and then things are weird between us. I can't not have her in my life. I just can't. _The moment of pause in the car was palpable. Jane caught herself in a debate in her own mind. _Does Maura not like Brad? Is she upset with me? Why did she run out like that? Man does she look beautiful today though. I want so badly to tell her that I find her attractive, but that would ruin everything. _Maura started with a sigh, "Jane. I've been having reoccurring dreams about you. I can't ever remember the whole dream, but I know that at one point we are laying on a blanket, on a beach…" _Moment of truth Maura, there's no turning back._ "and I'm on top of you. But, in the dream I want to kiss you, but something won't let me no matter how hard I try. You just lay there smiling almost. You aren't upset that I can't kiss you, but you aren't happy either. Then, a large wave hits us and I am swept away, and that's when I wake up." Maura waited, she waited for any sign of weirdness or happiness to come from Jane. Jane clenched her mouth shut. _Don't go there Rizzoli. She's not asking you if you feel that way about her. She can't be. She's straight, you are straight. You both like men. But God could she be the exception to the rule. _"Maur. I…" Just as she began her phone rang, "I have to take this, it's Korsak." Maura was terrified. _I'm such an idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all for the kind reviews. Here's Chapter 2 with some reworking of paragraphs like a couple of you guys asked for. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2: Fear**

Jane and Maura arrived at headquarters. Jane bolted out of the car still on her phone with Korsak. Yes, Maura knew this was work and it was incredibly important work, but she still couldn't help but feel a little abandoned in a vulnerable emotional state that she had no clue how to deal with. _Was Jane trying to get away from me?_ _I never should have said anything. I knew this would backfire. We are friends, nothing more, nothing less. Just pretend it didn't happen._

Jane walked into the office. Frost was frantically searching on his computer scanning through security camera footage in the area of the homicide. Korsak was going through DMV records to try and find any hits on a old brown Chevy. "Alright guys, what do we know?" Frost pulled up the closest video camera to the scene, "This is as close as I can get. I see the girl walk around the corner with a bag of trash in her hand and then the next thing I see is you running around the alley to search for the screams. I've checked every camera within a two block radius and the thing I can see is one letter on the guy's plate as he pulls away. But it's definitely not aMassachusettsplate. I can't make it out." Jane rubbed her face in her hands. "Alright Korsak can you try and run those parameters into the DMV system and see what we can pull up." He nodded, "Already on it Janie."

Jane sat down at her desk as the image of the girl played in her head. She needed to know more of the details on the body, but knew that Maura had probably just started her autopsy and she would need at least 30 minutes to give her any viable details she needed. _God, Maura. The look of abandonment she gave me. What is wrong with you Rizzoli? _She felt so bad about running away before finishing their conversation. Jane knew that she would say something eventually to her, but she needed to time to think of a friend like response. She didn't want to give her the response that originated in her head which would have been that she would love to kiss her back and that if she were swept away by a wave Jane would find her and kiss her harder than she had ever been kissed before. But, that was a ridiculous thing to say to your straight best friend that was merely sharing a strange dream that has been bothering her. _She wasn't asking you to kiss her. She was simply stating that the dream had been freaking her out. Right?_

Jane walked through the medical examiner's doors like she did every day and found the same result as she did most days, Maura working on a corpse. Maura looked up briefly to see Jane walking in. _Ok Isles. You never said anything, It has been forgotten. You shouldn't have said it and that's that. It's work time now. _"Hey Jane. It appears that the victim was struck at least 5 times before she was stabbed. Her kidney's are filled with blood and she has bruising on the skin that would suggest she was kicked by a heavy work boot in that same area. I can get a print of the work boot so you can size and try and match it in a few minutes. She also fought back judging by the skin fragments I found under her nails. So I am having the lab run a DNA analysis. You should know the results in an hour or two." "Well, here's hoping he is in the system already so we can get an ID on this prick." Maura nodded. She looked at Jane for any sign of her bringing up the old topic. _Nothing? Really Jane?_

Jane looked down at her phone, there was a text from Brad that she opened which read: **Hey legs, wish our visit wasn't cut so short. Had an amazing time last night and I'll see you for lunch. Let's hope you're wearing something that comes off easily. **Jane tried to act as if the text was work related as she laid her phone down on the counter. She could tell that Maura was waiting for something, anything to come out of her mouth, but Jane couldn't think. "I'll be right back Maura. I need to go grab some Advil I have a splitting headache." Maura nodded as she watched Jane walk back out the door. She had left the phone open and Maura could see the text glaring her in the face. It was as if she couldn't stop herself from reading it. It was like baking chocolate chip cookies and barring yourself from eating them. She couldn't help herself, and immediately after reading it, she regretted her decision to do so. Jealousy arose over her whole body. _Who does he think he is?_ _Get it together Maura. She's not your possession. You don't have rights to her. But, God would you give anything to have rights to her. To kiss her perfect lips, to be between those gorgeous legs. Stop it! Reign it in. Best friends. Platonic thoughts. _

"Ok I'm back. Got anything else case related for me?" Maura shook her head, "Not yet but I still have some work left to do." "Ok. What about not case related?" Maura froze. What was she supposed to say to that? She had already spoken her peace about earlier. It was Jane that dipped out in the middle of their conversation. "Uh, um no. Nothing going on with me. You know different day, different body."

"Oh ok. So we aren't going to finish that conversation from earlier?" Jane said with a look of confusion.

"Oh that. Don't worry about that. I shouldn't have even have brought it up. Especially with you having so much going on this morning. Clearly you had a GREAT time with Brad last night." Maura worried that her disdain or jealousy was heavily seeping through and was evident to Jane.

"We did have fun. You know taking the relationship to the next level. We'll see, it's hard for us to find a common schedule. He is always out of town with work, and when he isn't I am working on a case. But, it was good if that's what you wanted to know." _I'd rather be having it with you if you really want to know. God I wish I could say that. To reach out and touch her perfect lips and grab a hold of her gorgeous hair, I'd give anything._

Maura tried to not react to this new found information, "hmmm… " _Ouch. I don't want to be hearing this. I really want this conversation to stop. _"Well, whatever makes you happy Jane. You do know that is all I have ever wanted for you, happiness." _Why couldn't it be me who gave that to you? Why can't you see the signs I am giving you. I want you._

Jane looked down at her phone again, "It's Frost, maybe he has some news. I'm going to head downstairs and check out what's going on. Call me if you find anything ok? Or if you decide you want to talk. Ok?" Maura nodded. She did want to talk. She wanted to shout from the rooftop, but something was stopping her. _Oh screw it! _"JANE!" Jane froze just as she was walking out the double doors and turned. "Jane. I think we need to talk now. I can't wait anymore. It's not worth my sanity."

"Ok Maur, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything and everything." _I wish I could tell her everything, but I'm too scared of losing her._

"I told you earlier about my dream and you bolted before saying anything. Do you have any idea what a vulnerable position that was for me? I was telling you that I basically was having sexual dreams about you and you left me high and dry. I understand that you are working a case and this case is specifically hard because you happened upon it this morning, but come on! You know you are avoiding a response and I don't understand why. Did I make you uncomfortable, or are you just that repulsed by the topic?" Maura was shocked at herself. She said everything that she was feeling. Everything except that one minor detail that she was head over heels for Jane.

"Maur, you know I would never want you to feel uncomfortable or feel like I would ever be repulsed by you in any sort of way sex dream or no sex dream. I just don't know what to say. I'm not a dream interpreter. Why don't you tell me what you would like me to say?"

"I want you to say that it's normal and that it shouldn't freak me out. I want you to say that it's probably just anxiety manifesting in my sleep. I don't care what you say, but say something Jane. Your lack of response is starting to make me more anxious than I already was."

"Ok, ok, relax babe." Jane reached out putting her arms around Maura. She rubbed her hands up and down her back trying to calm her down. She could feel Maura trembling as her chin rested on Jane's shoulder. Maura's smell was intoxicating, her skin soft. _Heaven. I want to do this forever. _"I have weird dreams all the time. It doesn't mean anything, and it certainly shouldn't ever make you doubt my unwavering adoration for you. You could say just about anything to me and it would never change how I feel for you. Trust in that if in nothing else." _This is torture. Why can't I just blurt out the words?_

_Ok Isles breathe. She's not judging, she's not leaving, she's still right here. _Maura leaned back from the hug though she did not want to. She had never felt safer than when she was in Jane's embrace. Come to think of it, she had always felt that way. She looked into Jane's beautiful brown eyes. They were like windows to her soul and she could feel all the emotion glaring at her and grabbing hold of her. She couldn't look away. All she could do was hope that she was feeling was reciprocation of her own thoughts, her own wants, her own needs. She felt safe, like no matter how much time it took for her to deliver her true emotions, Jane would be there to be in that place with her.

"Jane," Maura sighed and broke their gaze. "I… I uh… oh Fuck it." Before Maura even knew what she was doing she grabbed Jane by her face and pulled her lips towards hers. She clenched her eyes shut almost trying to send every thought, every emotion she had towards Jane through that kiss so that Jane would know exactly how she felt for her. This wasn't just something she had to get out of her system, this was what she wanted for her life from this day on. She opened her mouth slightly grabbing Jane's top lip and slid her tongue gently across it. She pulled back for a moment and then went back for more. She grabbed a hold of Jane's long dark hair as she felt Jane reciprocate with her lips. Maura almost went weak at the knees when Jane's tongue entered her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly to see the look of passion on Jane's gorgeous face. _I'm not alone in this. She's kissing me back!_

Jane wouldn't dare to break this kiss. It was the best thing she had ever felt, and the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. With each caress of Maura's soft lips and each glide of her tongue Jane felt a desire like she had never before in her life. She breathed heavily, trying to suck in as much air as possible to make this moment last. Maura pulled away for a moment then leaned back in to give Jane one last loving kiss before leaning her forehead against Jane's. "Well Jane… This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Maura said as she giggled. "I hope you can handle that." Jane laughed, "If that's what you call talking, let's talk for hours."

Maura leaned in kissing Jane sweetly one more time. "If you only knew how long I have been waiting to do this to you, you would be blushing right now. The dream was just a catalyst, I think I've wanted you for a while now, but didn't want to jeopardize what we have. I saw you this morning with your hair swept up and your gorgeous legs on display and I thought, I have to have her all to myself."

Jane ran her finger down Maura's nose sweetly. "If you could have only known what was going on in that head of mine after you told me the story of your dream you never would have been scared. I've wanted you for a while, but was too scared to wreck this friendship if anything went array."

Maura hugged Jane and lingered nestled under her chin. She rested her hand on Jane's lower back thinking about the statement Jane had made earlier about Brad. "What are you going to do about Brad?"

"Brad! Shit, I'm supposed to meet him for lunch. What time is it? Ugh, crap. I need to leave." Jane ran around like a mad woman looking for her things. When she found them she ran back towards Maura and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll talk when I get back ok?" Jane started out the door.

"Jane! What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him that you…" She was gone before the Maura could finish the sentence. A sense of panic arose over Maura's body when she recalled the text, **"I hope you are wearing something that come's off easily." **

_She wouldn't… She couldn't… Not to me…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long guys. I had a long week at work last week and only had a little bit of time last night and tonight to put this together. I did get started on Chapter 4 too, and promise it won't take as long. Thank you all for the nice comments again! **

**Chapter 3: Regret**

Jane looked at herself in the rearview mirror of her car as she tousled her hair and applied some lip gloss. She couldn't figure out why she was doing this considering what had just happened. Maura had taken her completely by surprise by kissing her, but she was ever thankful that she had. The feel of Maura's lips on hers was everything she had wanted but had been denying herself for too long. She hated running out on Maura like that, but she had to at least have the decency to tell Brad to his face why they couldn't be together anymore. That was the only thing she felt was fair and on top of it all even though she knew she wanted Maura, she really did like this guy. There wasn't anything that he had done that caused this, it all boiled down to her want for Maura that had finally come to fruition.

Back at the office, Korsak had found a few hits on the brown Chevy. He found 3 cars matching that description registered inAlabama,Rhode Island, andLouisiana. After comparing the plates found on the video camera surveillance to that of the plates of each of those states, he was able to lock down the owner's name and last known address. "Frost, I got him. BJ Jones ofRhode Island, but I can't get a license to pull up. Called theProvidencepolice to have them go to the last known address, but I don't see it panning out."

"Korsak, awesome work, I've taught you well." Frost chuckled. "Let's call Jane and update her. I'll run his plates through the city website to see if he has any outstanding parking tickets, maybe we'll catch a pattern to figure out what area ofBostonhe is living or spending time in."

Maura was still processing the body of the Jane Doe tirelessly. Still trying to focus her thoughts on anything other than the fact that Jane had left her after the best kiss of her life only to go have lunch with her boyfriend. She couldn't bare the thought of Brad touching her perfect skin, of violating what she now considered hers. He was walking his filthy fingers across her beautiful body. She had to stop. She had to do something with her thoughts or she would go crazy and run after Jane like a harpy wife. She headed to the lab to check on the DNA results from the skin fibers under the Doe's fingernails.

Maura pulled up the results of the test. No match in the system. She decided to head down to see Korsak and Frost and share the news with them. Anything that would get her out of her own head was all she cared about at the moment.

Jane pulled up to a little café just a block away from her apartment where she had promised to meet brad at11:30for lunch. She couldn't quite find the words that she knew needed to be said to Brad. How do you tell someone that you really do like them, but you have decided to be with your best friend instead? The whole premise of it was strange and an awkward topic to bring up to someone that you had only been seeing for a short time. They hadn't even brought up exclusivity yet. Maybe he would understand if she just simply said she wasn't able to commit and that she would like to remain friends?

Jane walked into the café and looked around, she finally found Brad sitting in the corner scrolling through his phone. As she approached her heart slightly sank in her chest. There's really no good way to break up with someone. She knew the tired old "it's not you, it's me" line wouldn't work, even thought it was actually the case. Brad stood to greet her wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her into a hug as he kissed her gingerly on the lips. "You look gorgeous today babe. If it's possible you look even more beautiful than this morning."

"Thanks," she stated politely pulling back from their embrace. "I find that hard to believe with the morning I have had, but I really appreciate the compliment."

"Rough day at work?" He questioned with a sincere care in his voice. This sort of thing was foreign to her. Not only did all the men she had dated before not cared about her day usually, they also didn't want to hear about it.

"You could say that. Not only did I start my day coming across a girl being murdered, but I haven't a clue where to begin on the case which is a first for me." Jane said with a slight annoyance with herself.

"Well, I don't really know how to help you with that, but I can tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous today." Jane looked on with adoration towards him. He genuinely was a nice person which made the decision to attempt telling him that she no longer could see him even harder.

"Thank you babe, I really think you are one of the nicest people I have ever come across."

Jane's phone beeped signaling a text from Frost. **Jane, we have the name of owner of the ****Chevy. BJ Jones of ****Rhode Island****. Can't find a current address for him, but PPD are on his last known address.**

Jane thought long and hard about the morning. What an absolutely terrible way to start your day. If only there was a place that she could start from this case, but there wasn't even a name yet for the victim. All she knew was that someone driving that car had done something or known something and she needed to talk to them. For now her time needed to be spent letting Brad down gently and figuring out her emotions toward Maura. She decided to excuse herself to the restroom so she could compose herself and decide exactly how to word what she needed to say.

When Jane returned from the bathroom, Brad had ordered for both of them, which drove Jane nuts. She could honestly say this was the first time that she felt uncomfortable around Brad. She wanted to lecture him on how inappropriate she found this to be, but she didn't have the energy. Not with a big fat bomb she was about to drop. "Brad, I need to tell you something, and it's not the easiest…" Before she could mutter the words her phone rang again.

"Jane, we found the car. Can you meet us four blocks south of your apartment onAcorn Street?" Frost almost seemed frantic and out of breath. She jumped up from the table looked at Brad with an apologetic smile and ran towards the door. "Brad, can you come over again tonight? I need to go now, but I'd like to talk to you over dinner. Ok?" Jane barely waited for the answer before she bolted out of the door.

When she met up with Korsak and Frost at the location they had set, she got out of the car quietly not knowing any details. "Alright, what do we have? Is the owner here or do we know yet?"

"Haven't gone to check yet Janie, we got here right before you did. His car is in that secluded garage." Korsak said as he moved closer to the garage while cautiously placing his hand on his firearm. Jane and Frost both mirrored him as Korsak leaned down to lift the garage door. He swiftly lifted it up as all of them precautiously backed away. There was the vehicle Jane had seen earlier this morning right in front of her. She quickly moved towards it and opened the driver side door. There on the worn leather seat, she saw blood everywhere. With a sense of pride and a touch of pain she turned towards Frost, "Got him, call CSU and have this towed back to the precinct. I'll head back to headquarters to see what we have going on with the body. Korsak you canvas around the neighbors and see if anyone can give us a location on this guy's residence. "

Back at the morgue, Maura was just finishing up gathering evidence from the body. She hadn't heard from Jane in over 2 hours and her mind was racing. _Seriously she couldn't possibly be doing anything with him could she? I couldn't bare the thought of sharing an intense moment like we did and then finding out she decided to stay with him anyway. Pull it together Maura, she's your best friend, she couldn't do that to you. _Maura's emotions had kept her particularly distracted and she hadn't even noticed Jane walking in. Jane slipped her hand into Maura's unsuspecting hand and pulled her into her office shutting the door and finding great pleasure that the blinds were already closed. She reached up cradling Maura's face with her hands and pulled her into a searing kiss. Maura sighed as she felt the soft, smooth lips embrace her own. She felt Jane's tongue invite itself inside her mouth. With every tender nibble at her lip Maura grew weaker at the knees. _Heaven._ She wrapped her hands around Jane's back, making it clear that she wasn't about to break away. Her fingers slipped under Jane's shirt running gently on the toned lower back as she thought how badly she wanted to rip it off of her. Jane shivered as she felt the sensation of Maura's hands on her bare skin. She intensified her kiss as she clenched Maura's backside with one of her hands pressing her whole body against hers. Maura moaned at the aggressiveness and the sensation of Jane's perfect body against hers. Jane leaned back from the kiss and then leaned back in for one short but passionate kiss as she pressed her forehead against Maura's.

She whispered, "See Maur, it wasn't a dream, and I hope it's our reality for a very long long long while." Jane wrapped her lips around Maura's again lingering for a moment. _God she is good. "_Well now that we're all hot and bothered, I guess it's time to go back to work. I did actually come to check out what you've got for me so we can get this psychopath. You are just the perk of the visit."

"Well, after that kiss I'm not quite sure I remember if I even did an autopsy, but I did find a blood stain on her that was not her own. I put it through the system, but no hits yet. Do you have any leads on your end?"

"We found the car and it's being brought back here right now. I told Frost to have you take a look at it. I'm just annoyed that we can't get a picture of this guy out of the system. Maybe one of the neighbors will know something and we can get the big break we need."

"Speaking of big breaks… What happened at lunch today? Did you drop the boom yet?"

"Maur, it's bomb, not boom. Unfortunately I got interrupted by the case. He's coming over tonight so we can finish the conversation. How about you come over after for some dinner and whatever…"

"I'm nobody's sloppy seconds there Rizzoli. You better not think for two seconds that I will be kissing you, if you even think of kissing him tonight."

Jane giggled as she moved a stray strand of hair out of Maura's face, "Well, what if I do this?" Jane leaned down to Maura's neck running her tongue gently before quickly following with her lips. She repeated her pattern while moving upward towards Maura's lips and just as Maura was about to reciprocate Jane pulled away and smiled as she turned towards the door, "Gotta show up for the rest doctor." Maura sat there stunned. _Damn she's good. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I took this long. To be honest, I lost my direction in the story for a while. I'm back on track and forgive me please. Please let me know if you like it, or if I should scrap it. **

**Chapter 4: Doubt**

Jane went home dreading having to have the discussion with Brad. She bought a bottle ofChampagneon the way home thinking of how she and Maura would celebrate the years of dancing around their attraction. Foryears she had fooled herself into thinking that this is what it was like finding your true best friend. She just assumed that her protective nature, her admiration, even her need to be around Maura was purely because that's what best friends acted like. She felt a little sheepish that she hadn't recognized earlier that the two of them were meant for each other, that she quite possibly was the one person who was made for her. Granted she hadn't discussed any of this with Maura, but it was how she felt. This wasn't just some sexual inquisition that she needed to get out of her system. She realized that was impossible with Maura, and she was more than ok with that. She didn't want casual sex anymore. Her life had been filled with it. It had all felt like a lie or a defense mechanism against ever getting hurt. Now everything was as clear as day to her, from that one kiss with Maura it was almost as if her path had been lit to what she was meant for.

Maura left early from work too. She had things she needed to take care of before going to Jane's later. Things like waxes all of a sudden were the upmost importance to her. She wanted it to be perfect. Having never been with a woman she was incredibly nervous, but Jane wasn't just any woman. She imagined Jane was incredibly well versed in the bedroom. In her experience, people who talked about sex the least always were the best at it. It was the people who bragged all the time that always seemed to be utter flops in the performance department. But she knew Jane. She knew the fire that she could create. It was how she lived her life. To be honest one of her fears of having sex with Jane is that she wouldn't be able to please her. Whatever happened she knew Jane and Jane would never let her know if she was disappointed, but after all this build up she just hoped that Jane was left so weak from multiple orgasms that she wouldn't remember how to lie or put on a good face. She wasn't worried about herself. She loved Jane and was now realizing she always had feelings for her. There was no way that feeling Jane's olive skin and hearing that sexy raspy voice in her ear while their naked bodies collided could ever be a disappointment.

The buzzer at Jane's house rang as Jane was jolted aware as she got up to leave her computer as she was doing work on the case. She pressed the button waiting till she heard the security door close. She fiddled with the lock and unhooked the chain as she took one final inhale in and exhale out before she had to break up with Brad.

"Hey gorgeous, how was the rest of your day?" Brad said as he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"Oh not too bad, slowly but surely I'm catching up to my guy. Just gotta figure out how to find the son of a bitch. Same story different day though."

Brad feigned a laugh, "Well just as long as you keep that body of yours safe, I say go get'em. By the way, why are you so dressed up? That is not what you were wearing at lunch earlier. Not that I'm complaining, you look good enough to eat."

Jane knew she should have waited to change till after he had left, she hoped he wouldn't get distracted and think something was going to happen between them. "I'm not dressed up, you know every girl has her LBD. I'm just having dinner with someone later." Before Brad even heard the last part of her statement, he was looking down at his phone.

"Sorry babe, I gotta take this call."

Babe, the second she heard it come out of his mouth it sounded wrong. She wasn't his babe. She didn't like the phrase at all. She started thinking about Maura coming over, and started getting butterflies in her stomach. She went to the kitchen and stirred the sauce she had cooking in the pot. Although she wasn't much of a cook like her mother was, something about wanting to create an atmosphere for she and Maura took over. Hell, she didn't even care if they ate it as long as Maura could see that Jane put the effort out to impress her.

Brad paced in the other room with a mild annoyance. It was something Jane had never seen from him before. He'd always been so kind to her. Someone on the other line was pissing him off or at least the topic they were discussing was. She let it go from her mind and hoped it wasn't something too bad that would further delay her breaking up with him.

"Sorry Jane that was my dad. He owns a used car dealership back home and he isn't doing so well. He said that he is having trouble with the staff or something. Claims that one of the guys he fired made a copy of one of the keys and stole one of the cars."

"Did he report it? What's the name of the dealership? What kind of car was it?"

"Jane. Can you turn off your cop brain for a minute? I don't really know. I'm sure he reported it. His problem is that he is too trusting of people. I'm sure he will get it worked out." He seemed aloof and defensive. She couldn't figure out why. "So you're having dinner with Maura huh?"

"Yep. She is probably getting ready to leave to come over at any moment. I thought we'd have more time to talk because I really need to talk to you."

"Well I'm right here." He walked closer to her grabbing her around the waist in an attempt to hug her. She backed away slowly. "Uh oh. Guess it's not the good kind of talking." He braced himself against the counter.

"No it's not really the good kind. I can't be with you anymore Brad. I… I think I love someone else" It was like word vomit. Once it started she couldn't stop. She had planned on letting him down easily without bringing up the fact that she was head over heels for her best friend. She didn't really know what had happened.

"Um, ok wow. Here I am thinking we were having a good time and you're telling me that you have been wishing I was someone else this whole time? Wow I underestimated you." He took a chug of his beer and slammed it down on the counter.

"No! That's not exactly how it happened. It's… It's just really hard to explain."

"Try Jane. I'd love to know who has your affection. What guy's ass I need to kick when I walk out that door. I know we weren't that serious yet, but I was starting to think that this could get serious and you pull the rug out from under me." He was almost foaming at the mouth he was so angry. Jane hadn't seen this coming at all. She was almost glad she was seeing this side of him because it made it easier on her knowing he had this kind of rage.

"First of all, there will be no kicking of anyone's ass. And second, it's not a guy."

"You're fucking kidding me right now right? You mean to tell me that I am losing you to a dyke? Unfuckingreal."

"HEY! I don't know where the hell all of your entitlement is coming from but cool down. No one calls her a dyke and I didn't realizing that after seeing you sporadically for such a short time that you would feel the need to get this upset. It's not like I did it on purpose. Nor did she."

"Oh I see. It's Maura. Now it all makes sense. The little black dress, the cooking, got it. I can't believe this shit. I always land in the middle of sexually confused women and I don't understand how I manage it. All you lesbians need to get your shit together and stop fucking up everyone's lives." He was screaming and Jane wasn't feeling to safe with his finger in her face."

"Brad, calm down and get your finger out of my face. I'm not a lesbian. I don't see the world in black and white. I fell for a person. It wouldn't have mattered if they were male or female. I'm sorry that you see the world in such utter darkness that you would feel it necessary to attack me for who I fell for. Do you think I was just stringing you along? No I don't enjoy this, but I am definitely glad I got to see this side of you. Makes this a whole lot easier knowing you are capable of this kind of anger."

The buzzer rang just as Jane finished her sentence, she walked over and held it down.

"Fucking perfect, so now I get to be a witness to your sins with your new girlfriend. You going to stick your tongue down her throat in front of me too?"

Jane turned towards the door and opened it. She saw Maura there and gave her a look as if to warn her that he was still there and it wasn't going well.

"Brad, I'm truly sorry that it happened this way, but I can't say I am upset about my decision. You've shown your true colors tonight and regardless of Maura. I couldn't be with someone who felt the way you do about this stuff."

Maura looked at Jane with concern. Clearly she had missed some major fireworks. She knew that whoever had to give Jane up wouldn't go without a fight, they'd be stupid to. She was a catch, Maura had always thought so. But, this guy was practically seething.

"Enjoy fucking her after I leave. Just remember, I had her first and you'll never be able to satisfy her the way I did last night. Oh, and she didn't cry out for you when she came, twice."

Maura leaned in towards him, "It's her job to know how and when to lie. I on the other hand can't tell a lie so if that pathetic excuse for a bulge is any indication she faked it, twice. Oh and I will enjoy her every which way is physically possible and my tongue can do more for her than that thing you call a penis."

Jane was so incredibly turned on by Maura right now that she got momentarily distracted from her anger. She wanted to tell him that the entire time they were having sex she was thinking of and wishing she was with Maura, but she decided to get him the hell out of her apartment before things got any worse. "Brad, it's time for you to go."

"I'm already going you freaks." The door slammed behind him as Jane turned to Maura.

"Wow Maura. I've never been so unbelievably turned on and never felt like a bigger piece of meat in my life. It's a complicated feeling." Jane laughed walking towards Maura.

"Well, I couldn't have him taunting me to a whose penis is bigger fight and clearly, mine is." Maura raised a flirtatious eyebrow towards Jane. "Oh, and Jane If you even think for two seconds that I'm going to be outdone by him in bedroom you are in for a very very long night. Especially when you go buy new dresses for the occasion, you're breathtaking."

Jane smiled, "I knew what I was doing. Just like you did with this little number. You're stunning in red. And what are you trying to do with that red lipstick and those heels?"

Maura winked at her and smiled teasingly as Jane poured the champagne as they toasted to their evening. However excited she was, there was a little seed planted in her mind that there was a dark cloud hanging over their beginning. She pushed it aside and grabbed a spoon and let Maura taste the sauce. Jane leaned down and kissed her deeply tasting everything in a whole new way. She wrapped her hands around Maura's face as their tongues slid across one another's.

"You're going to do me in aren't you Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane winked, "That's the current plan Doctor Isles. Hope you can keep up."

Maura scrunched her nose up, leaned in and then paused just short of Jane's lips as she whispered, "Oh Jane… you have no idea what I can do with these hands, and this tongue." She finished the kiss as Jane felt her body weaken beneath it. 

Jane pulled back from the kiss. "I… uh… Don't you think we should eat first?"

"Definitely Detective. You're going to need that sustenance to keep up."

Jane slid her finger across Maura's collarbone and down her chest to the point where her dress met her cleavage. "God, how did I ever keep my hands off of you for this long. What an idiot I am." She pecked Maura on the lips as she started preparing their plates. Maura poured a glass of wine for each of them. Maura smiled looking at Jane._ This is what I always searched for, and it was right in front of my face the whole time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just want you guys to know that there is a reason that Brad was so aggressive last chapter and I will get to it eventually. However, this chapter is all smut and fluff and loveliness. Hope you all enjoy if anyone is still reading this.**

**Chapter 5: Longing**

Jane set across from Maura watching her eat her food. She listened to her hum as she delighted in the taste. She smiled at how beautiful she looked. Not a hair that didn't look positioned perfectly, or the slightest hint of lipstick that was smeared. The neck of Maura's dress was dangerously low on her perfect chest. She caught herself staring at her breasts, thinking about touching them and thought about watching them heave up and down while they were rolling around naked. She thought about their skin touching and the taste of her salty pale skin.

Simultaneously Maura looked at Jane. She found herself obsessed with the line of Jane's new dress, the way it sank low almost parting her breasts. It was the tightest thing she had ever seen Jane wear, and she was thankful for that. The way Jane's hair was styled was a planned accident. Tossed every which way, she just could pull that look off like no other. Jane was the dirty kind of hot. She was the girl that just oozed sex, and the great part about it was that she didn't even know she did.

Jane stood grabbing her own plate and taking Maura's empty one as well. She brought them over to the sink as Maura brought over their glasses. Maura sat them down on each side of Jane as she pressed her chest against Jane's bare skin of her back.

"I'm particularly fond of this dress Detective." Maura announced as she traced the triangular line down Jane's back with her finger. She leaned in and kissed Jane's shoulder blade as she ran her hands down the side of her silhouette. She was taking in every inch of her gorgeous body.

Jane closed her eyes and threw her head back at Maura's touch bracing herself against the kitchen sink. Her lips were teasing her skin and giving her cold chills and making her knees go weak. "You are going to be the death of me Maura. We haven't even begun and I think I am addicted to you already." Jane flipped around to face Maura rapidly taking her in completely. The sultry look she gave her was enough to make Maura swoon. Jane took her finger and slid it inside the edge of Maura's dress where it met her cleavage and pulled her towards her. Maura willingly pressed their bodies together as she trapped Jane against the counter.

Their lips collided, tongues searched, and their fingers intertwined as they desperately tried to get as close to one another as they possibly could. Maura pulled away from Jane's lips as she wrapped her hand around Jane's head and allowed herself access to Jane's neck. She traced a line with her tongue that ended at Jane's ear as she whispered, "I need you naked."

Jane moaned as she grabbed Maura by the face pushing her backwards towards the bedroom all he while never letting go of the kiss. For what felt like hours they moved slowly and blindly down the hall to Jane's bedroom. They ran into walls and knocked over picture frames as they finally reached the promiselandofJane's bed. The separated momentarily fully aware of the magnitude of the situation. Jane leaned down and kissed both sides of Maura's collarbone and worked her way up her neck nibbling, then soothing it over with tongue. "I want to make you scream Maura, and then I want you to beg for more."

Maura couldn't take it anymore. She reached around Jane's back finding the zipped and started pulling it down as she pressed her face into the spot between Jane's breasts kissing the area passionately. As Jane's dress began to fall, Maura took in every inch of Jane's beautiful body as the dressed slipped to the floor. Jane's perfect breasts were on display as was her black lace underwear. Maura slid her hands all over Jane's body with desperation. It was like a mirage at the end of a desert. She couldn't get to everything fast enough. She enveloped Jane's nipple with her mouth as Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair. Jane flung her head back as she writhed in ecstasy as she felt the sensation of Maura's lips wrapping around her nipples.

Jane reached around Maura's back and tugged at the zipper. She ran her hand up Maura's chest and up her neck through her hair. With her free hand the tugged at the dress as it fell to the floor. Jane looked at Maura almost completely naked with nothing but her expensive lingerie. She reached around Maura's back and unhooked the latch of her bra. She threw it to the side ran her fingers down her back resting on her backside. She squeezed gently as she pulled their bodies together. She felt their breast press against each other as she marveled at the feel of Maura's mouth against hers. Her lips were soft and ample just like her breasts. Maura looked like one of those great paintings that hung on the wall in a museum, stunning and perfect.

"Jane, I've never wanted someone so much in my life." Maura stated as she grabbed Jane's hand and slid it into her own underwear. Jane gasped at the aggressiveness of the move, but wasted no time taking full advantage. She could feel how ready Maura was for her as she pulled at Maura's lace ripping it apart and throwing it to the side. This turned Maura on as she stuck her tongue deeper into Jane's mouth gasping and moaning. Jane pushed her back onto the bed as she fell on top of her. She ran her hands desperately across Maura's breasts and her stomach. She took one last nibble at Maura's bottom lip as she moved her kisses Southbound. 

Maura shivered as she felt Jane's tongue sliding down her stomach and placing kisses on her naval. Jane ran her hand up to Maura's breasts as she pinched her nipple slightly and then followed it with the softness of her lips. Jane slid downwards once more, this time sliding Maura's legs apart as she kissed the inside of her thighs sweetly then with desire. Each kiss came closer and closer to Maura's center as she shivered in anticipation. As Jane kissed as close to the endgame as she could she pulled back and started on the other leg. Maura wanted to scream, she wanted to beg, and some part of her wanted to place Jane in the position she needed her to be in.

Maura raised up into a sitting position and pulled Jane's lips to hers. She kissed her fiercely biting Jane's bottom lip. Jane pulled away and quickly dove her fingers inside of Maura's center. Maura clenched her eyes closed and let out a gasp. Jane slid her fingers in slowly and deliberately watching Maura's face as it lit up. She then enveloped Maura's sweetspot with her lips. Her tongue slid down and plunged inside of Maura. Maura's back arched and her hands grabbed Jane's hair tightly. Jane then slid her tongue back up slowly till she found her target. She encircled it slowly at first, then quickly with her tongue. _God she tastes good. _

Jane flicked her tongue rapidly against the sensitive area and Maura cried out for her not to move. She pressed harder against the bundle of nerves and then softened. She went faster, then slower. It was the kind of painful pleasure that you yearn for with a partner. Jane slid her hand up to Maura's breast as she teased it with her fingers and flicked it gently.

"Please don't stop Jane. I'm so close. I'm…" Maura trailed off as she felt Jane deepen her tongue's swirl into the perfect spot. Her body was riding on top of the tidal wave. This was something she had never encountered before. It was the most pleasurable feeling and complicated at the same time. She was right on the edge and she knew she wanted to get there, but the ride felt so good that she could be on this wave all night.

Jane lessened her pressure slightly totally aware that she was teasing Maura and toying with her orgasm.

"Jane… Oh… Oh. My. God… Please, please don't stop." Jane pressed harder again and swirled her tongue around the sweet spot. Maura's body quivered as she felt her body reaching the brink. Her toes curled, her mouth fell open, her body clenched as the wave upon wave of orgasm hit her. Jane didn't move an inch from that spot as she looked up to see Maura come.

"Holy shiiittt…. Jane! Ohh my Godd." Maura fell back against the bed as the wave passed. Her body still quivering as Jane smiled against her center. Maura reached down with the only energy had left and pulled Jane on top of her. Their bodies collapsing against one another as Maura desperately found Jane's lips with her own. She whimpered against Jane's mouth which told Jane the entire story.

"Maura, I've never seen anything as hot as watching you come by my doing. I've never been so turned on in my life." Maura smiled and giggled against Jane's mouth.

"Well, I've never felt such ecstasy in my life. You're incredible. I always knew you'd be good in bed, but this was on a whole other level of intense." Jane smiled back at her as Maura spoke and ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "Ok that was amazing, get off me now." Maura faked a push against Jane as Jane's mouth dropped and they both started laughing. Maura in a unsuspected move flipped Jane over and straddled her.

Jane attempted to tickle her, "You think you're funny huh?"

"I might be funny. However, I'm positive that you are about to be the one making all the noise." She raised her eyebrows at Jane and leaned down pressing their breasts together once more.

Jane sighed as they kissed each other sweetly, yet passionately as Jane felt completely one hundred percent comfortable and herself in that moment. She realized this was the first time she had ever felt that way naked with someone and she marveled in the story that told her.


End file.
